Navidad
by dani555
Summary: La verdad, no entendía mucho su emoción; para él navidad era una época cualquiera del año, aunque debia admitir un poco mas fastidiosa.../ Sasuhina, one-shot navideño dedicado a Layill


Hola!, como estan? espero que bien y que la pasen bien estas navidades, les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2012, que sus vidas sean felices y plenas y que logren todo lo que se propogan. Espero que disfruten este one-shot.

Dedicado a Layill por su constante apoyo y sus comentarios que logran sacarme una sonrisa y logran hacerme sentir halagada, espero que estes bien y que disfrutes esta navidad, que seas feliz, y que recibas todo lo que esperas en este año.

**Disclaimer:Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Cerro los ojos con cansancio para después recostarse más cómodamente en el mueble, Hinata su novia desde hacía un año, caminaba de un lado a otro de la mansión; escudriñando cajas llena de polvo y sacando adornos y luces que bajo su criterio deberían quedarse donde estaban. Ella tarareaba alegremente mientras acomodaba por último el árbol de navidad colgando en él algunas bambalinas y uno que otro muñeco de nieve, o Santa Claus de felpa.<p>

La verdad, no entendía mucho su emoción; para él navidad era una época cualquiera del año en la que encima hacia un frió que quitaba las ganas de enfrentar el puto mundo. De por sí levantarse de la cama era una tortura, más aún salir a la calle para enfrentar al mundo con una falsa sonrisa hipócrita y un abrigo del año pasado pesado y medio roto, que cubría hasta los tobillo y le dificultaba caminar.

La melodía de la muy conocida canción de los doce días de navidad comenzó a sonar en la radio a máximo volumen y se preguntó en qué tanto estaría pensando el enfermo al momento de crear semejante cancioncilla infernal.

Se masajeo las sienes y le castañearon los dientes por la irritación.

Jo-der.

Sí había algo que odiaba de la navidad eran los villancicos; recordaba que el año pasado les cerro en la cara a los últimos imbéciles que habían osado poner un pie frente a su puerta para cantar. Y lo habría hecho ese año de nueva cuenta y con una sonrisa, pero Hinata no se lo había permitido, así que había tenido que soportar aquella tortura con aire resignado y una poco convincente sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata lo valía, se dijo simplemente.

Los adornos fueron invadiendo la casa hasta tal punto de que esta quedo irreconocible a simple vista. Incluso su habitación estaba decorada con diversos ornamentos que le hicieron pensar seriamente en preguntarle a su Hinata si de casualidad tenía algo en su contra.

Al menos se lo compensaba con rica cenas y un trato más cariñoso, a su criterio era lo menos que merecía por aguantarse semejante transformación de su domicilio y de su rutina. Ella le decía que era un amargado. No, no era amargado, sólo le gustaba su tranquila casona sin decoraciones que hacían que en vez de una vivienda de ninjas serios y respetables, su hogar pareciera el paraíso de la felicidad invernal y todas esas tonterías.

—S-Sasuke-kun —Hinata tenía una estrella dorada en la mano y parecía suplicarle por ayuda. Suspiro y e acerco, tomando la estrella de su mano y colocándola en la punta del árbol. Hinata con una sonrisa centelleante conecto las luces al enchufe y lo dejo cegado por un momento.

Al abrir los ojos Hinata se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro y una mirada ilusionada. Se dio el tiempo de observar el trabajo que con tanto esmero había realizado y sonrío de lado; no había hecho tan mal trabajo. Tomo suavemente la mano de Hinata entre una de las suyas enguantadas mientras ella seguía absorta contemplando el árbol navideño. Se permitió sonreír mientras disfrutaba de su semblante encantado y absorbía la magia del momento en un respiro.

Tal vez, soportar la navidad no era tan malo, mientras ella estuviera feliz, él también lo estaría.

Sí, la navidad no era tan mala.

Corrección.

La navidad no era tan mala, mientras ella estuviera a su lado...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, y que yo haya dado a entender lo que quise con este capitulo. Feliz navidad!<p>

Cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
